


like craters in the moon

by shinzouosasageyo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminine Harry, Filthy, Hair Pulling, Harry gets off on being called technically degrading terms, Harry in Lace, Harry in Lipstick, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Bra, Harry in pigtails, Hickies, Humiliation kink, Implied subspace, Kink Negotiation, Lipstick, Louis has a thing for Harry's dimples, Love Bites, M/M, Makeup, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Verbal Humiliation, again Louis' dick slapping Harry's face, and this is what happened when I put my ideas into words, basically I've always fantasized about Louis doing things to Harry's dimples, but Louis does call Harry a cockslut, dimple kink, present day, rough, this is only a mention not really a focus, well more like Louis slapping Harry with his dick, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzouosasageyo/pseuds/shinzouosasageyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“H—Harry,” Louis moaned, hips stuttering forward a bit. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna come.”</em>
</p><p>  <em>And then Harry said the four words that changed everything.</em></p><p>  <em>“Come in my dimples.”</em></p><p>Or, the one in which Louis has a thing for Harry's dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like craters in the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on April 8 and I finished it on April 16 but after loads of edits, it's finally here: the fic I’ve been wanting to write and share with you guys since I was an embryo. 
> 
> First of all, fair warning that this is my first time writing just pure smut with no plot and I’ve only really ever written one complete fic with smut (this is my second fic, my first one is part of the Bottom Harry Fic Exchange so it’s anonymous at the moment) so I’m not a pro. Having said that, I do hope you guys will like this. Also, this is not betaed so any mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out though! 
> 
> Secondly, I’ve always wondered what kinds of things Louis has done to Harry’s dimples. You can say I have a thing for them myself. So I decided to write a fic about it because this fandom seriously lacks in fics about Harry’s dimples. It’s not exactly what I wished for it to be or what I pictured in my head (I’m not very satisfied with this I think it could have been better) but I hope it’s half-descent. 
> 
> Thirdly, I’d like to thank everyone on Twitter for being so supportive and pushing me to write this. Shoutout to Portia for helping me when I was having a midlife crisis trying to figure out my tenses. I’ve always written in the present tense so it was a bit of a struggle to write in the past. There is a switch in the tenses because I go from recounting the X Factor Days to the present and I don’t know if it’s okay so please tell me what you think. I’ll edit it if you think I should make it all into past tense. 
> 
> Lastly, the title is of my own creation. I love space and I love Harry’s dimples so I combined two things that I love looking at to make this title, referring to the moon and Harry’s dimples. And of course, I don’t own any of the characters and, to my knowledge, all the events in this story that are not references to real life events are fictional. I’m hoping Louis has done some of the things in this fic to Harry in real life though.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the long rant. This fic is dedicated to Harry’s beautiful dimples. I hope you guys will like it. Enjoy xx

**like craters in the moon**

 

Louis’ always had a thing for Harry’s dimples.

 

It started off the moment he saw them.

 

Louis had already been infatuated with Harry’s pretty green eyes and plump sinful lips and luscious brown curls upon first sight. But then the little tease smiled and those fucking _craters_ popped up in his youthful cheeks and _boom_ —Louis was a complete goner.

 

It all continued to go downhill from there because Louis just fell more and more in love with them. He spent all of X Factor trying not to grab Harry’s face and lick at his cheeks, or to act out one of his darker fantasies where he bit them. The worst urge he got though was the one where he wanted to come _in_ them. Louis desperately wanted to fill Harry’s dimples with his come, slide his dick against his blushing skin, and the image was so vivid and wild in his mind that it scared him.

 

Harry didn’t help matters either. He’d always smile and laugh at anything Louis said, flashing him with his biggest demise. Louis swore that Harry knew what he was doing too. The little tease would track Louis’ gaze to his dimples and his grin would widen whenever Louis would look away, blushing, and when he blew him, he’d always suck harder when Louis looked down at him to show off the dents in his bone structure.

 

Louis never admitted to any of it though. He’d always look away whenever Harry caught him and he never dared to voice his desires out loud. It was mostly due to the guilt he felt following his train of thoughts. Louis was ashamed of the things he wanted to do to Harry—he’d never heard of anyone who wanted to do things to a _dimple_ and Harry was only fucking _sixteen_ —and he was afraid Harry would leave him if he ever knew. Like, who even got off on the idea of fucking someone’s _dimples_ for God’s sake? So Louis kept his mouth shut.

 

Until that is, they moved in together.

 

Harry had hinted at the idea for ages and Louis—despite teasing him about it relentlessly in front of all their friends—was all up for it. Their termination from the X Factor finally triggered their fantasy to reality, Harry asking his mum and Louis asking his. Somehow, Anne agreed to let an ecstatic Harry move out and Louis was quite flattered—if not nervous—with the knowledge that Anne trusted him to take care of her baby.

 

So they went house hunting and decided to get a flat in the same complex as the rest of the lads. The process of actually moving in was tiresome, especially with how particular Harry was about all the furnishing and arrangements. Louis let him take control of it though, knowing all too well that he would suck at it and that it would make Harry happy.

 

The big day finally came, and their mums and the boys hung around for a bit at first, ensuring that they were settled in before making their respective way back home. Harry was an impatient mess by then, cornering Louis against the freshly locked door and kissing him senseless. Louis could feel how hard Harry was underneath him, his bulge heavy against Louis’ jeans. He palmed at the lump, Harry moaning into his mouth at the sensation.

 

“L—Louis—” Harry gasped, pulling away. He was still rutting against Louis’ hold. “I—I was thinking we should start off with—with a blowjob. R—right here, against the door.”

 

Louis moaned at that, head rolling back and smacking the wood behind them. But Harry was already making his way down, hands fumbling with Louis’ belt. He undid his jeans, pulling them down to mouth at Louis’ throbbing dick, still covered by the cloth of his underwear. He licked a stripe over the material, revelling in the whine that escaped from Louis’ mouth.

 

“Harry—” Louis warned. “No teasing.”

 

They had established their relationship by then. Louis liked controlling and Harry liked to be controlled. Following their many sexual encounters back in the X Factor house and becoming an official couple, they finally had a talk and came to the conclusion that Louis would tell Harry what to do when it came to sex. The younger boy loved it when Louis bossed him around, and well, Louis really got off on bossing him as well.

 

“Yes sir,” Harry winked, finally releasing Louis’ cock from his underwear. Calling Louis sir—amongst other things—was another agreement they had settled on. They’d discussed a lot of things but Louis hadn’t had the courage to bring up his obsession with Harry’s dimples yet. He wasn’t sure if he ever would. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

 

Harry dived straight into it then, one hand curling around Louis’ base and the other one making its way to rest on the back of his left thigh, mouth immediately setting off to work. He had lips for sucking cock and he knew how to use them well, his throat always warming up quickly to take Louis all the way down.

 

Feeling generous, Louis let Harry take control that time, watching as the boy swallowed him whole again and again at his own pace. He muttered praise underneath his breath, making sure Harry knew how well he was doing because he knew that was the only thing Harry needed to get off in return. The curly-haired boy got pleasure out of pleasing people and Louis found the fact fascinating, if not precious.

 

It didn’t take long for Louis to feel the tingling in his stomach, signaling his approaching release. He tried to stave it off but Harry only sucked harder and faster, humming around his mouthful and peering up at Louis with big glassy eyes. Louis caught a glimpse of his dimples then, and the image of his come pooling in them flashed across his mind, refusing to leave even as he attempted to blink them away.

 

“H—Harry,” Louis moaned, hips stuttering forward a bit. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna come.”

 

And then Harry said the four words that changed everything.

 

“Come in my dimples.”

 

Louis’ mind froze, his body stiffening as he registered the words.

 

_Come in my dimples._

 

He was fucking dreaming. That had to be it.

 

“W—what?”

 

“I said come in my dimples,” Harry repeated, a knowing glint in his eyes. Louis was about to faint. “I know how much you’ve been wanting to do that and I want you to do it sir.”

 

“I—Harry—I don’t know what you’re talking about—”

 

Harry rolled his eyes then, the hand that had been jacking Louis off stilling. Louis’ hips bucked for more friction involuntarily and distantly, he acknowledged the fact that he hadn’t told Harry to stop.

 

“Cut the crap Louis,” he said. Louis felt the delayed stab of disapproval spike up in him at the tone of Harry’s voice and at the fact that he was called by his first name. That wasn’t what they had agreed on. Harry knew that calling Louis by his first name when they were doing this was especially not allowed. And if it did happen, it would result in punishment. “Just do it. I know you’ve been—”

 

“Who said you could call me by my first name?” Louis growled then, one hand grabbing a fistful of Harry’s hair and jerking him upwards. Harry gasped, but Louis could see the pleasure written on his face. He was such a dirty, dirty boy. “And you don’t tell me what to do. If I don’t want to come on your face, I won’t.”

 

Harry moaned as Louis slapped his cock against his left cheek, right where his prominent dimple was. Louis’ heart was racing with the knowledge that Harry clearly knew about his kink and was okay with it.

 

“Hands behind your back. You know I have to punish you now,” he prodded.

 

Guiding his dick back to Harry’s mouth, Louis slammed his length forward, Harry gagging slightly at the force. He didn’t pull away though. Instead, he looked up at Louis with teary beautiful eyes, eyebrows curvy and arched high.

 

Louis got to it then, setting a fast pace as he fucked up into Harry’s mouth, one hand pressing into his jaw and watching as his boy took what was given to him. His mind was still racing with Harry’s words as he pressed harder into his cheeks, spotting the obscene dent in his bones.

 

He pulled out immediately, no longer able to stave off himself and directed his dick to Harry’s flexing dimple. He watched as his come painted the younger boy’s cheeks, white milky liquid overflowing and dripping down Harry’s face.

 

Louis pressed the head of his dick into Harry’s left dimple, slit fitting perfectly into the curve. He watched, entranced, as he released his hold on Harry’s jaw. The younger boy was a sight to behold: cheeks pink and splashed with white, mind floating in its own world and a serene smile on his face. Louis was so in love with him. And he couldn't believe what he just did to him.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, rubbing further into Harry’s flushed skin. His dick twitched with oversensitivity but he didn’t pull away. “You did so well love.”

 

Harry preened at that, eyes opening to look up at Louis. He blinked prettily, lazy smile still marking his face.

 

“Thank you sir. I’m sorry I spoke out of my place earlier,” he said softly.

 

“It’s okay darling. You took your punishment well. Just don’t let it happen again. Now, let’s clean you up.”

 

Louis scooped up the mess he made with his own cock then, guiding his length back to Harry’s mouth and feeding him the runny substance. They’d done this before, swallowing each other’s come—Harry especially liked doing it—so he took it gladly, sucking softly and humming in pleasure as Louis repeated the gesture a few more times.

 

When Louis pulled back, he opened his eyes and allowed Louis to pull him up, keening loudly as Louis licked at his face, cleaning up the residue. Louis paid particular attention to his left cheek, biting slightly at where he knew his dimple was. He decided to leave his hickey fantasy for another day, slobbering a final fat strip over Harry’s dent before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

 

“You don’t think I’m weird then?” he broke the bubble. They weren’t playing anymore since they needed to address the incident and he needed Harry to know that. He still felt pretty timid about it too.

 

But Harry simply laughed, smiling sweetly at him with his asset on full display. “Louis, I get off on you calling me a slut and technically degrading terms. There’s nothing wrong with you liking the idea of coming in my dimples.”

 

Louis blushed at that, remembering the time he made Harry come simply by whispering filthy terms into his ears.

 

“Yeah but it’s like—it’s not just _coming_ in your dimples that turns me on. It’s also—”

 

“Louis, I honestly don’t care what you want to do with or to my dimples. You’re free to do anything you want. I want you to.”

 

“Even if I were to say I wanted to suck a love bite into them?” Louis challenged, but his heart was beating erratically.

 

“Yes,” Harry laughed again, planting a kiss on Louis’ lips. “Even if you said you wanted to suck a love bite into them. It’s not weird Lou.”

 

“Hm I’m pretty sure it is Harold,” Louis replied, finally relaxing as he combed a hand through Harry’s hair.

 

“Well it’s not to me,” Harry pouted. “And if it’s weird, then we can be weird together. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me everything. This is only going to work if we’re both open about our kinks, no matter how embarrassing we might think they are. We can figure it out from there, okay?”

 

Seeing the look of concern and complete adoration on Harry’s face, Louis felt a smile tug at his lips.

 

“Okay. Thank you baby.”

 

“No need to thank me Lou. You’ve always been so good to me and this is the least I could do. And besides, I like it,” he said, pecking Louis once more. When he pulled back, he was smiling, but this time, there was a mischievous tint to it.

 

“Now that that’s settled, I’d really like to ride you. How’s the kitchen table sound?”

 

A bark of laughter escaped Louis at that, but his dick still gave an interested twitch.

 

 _Traitor_.

 

“Are you sure you can handle that love? You just blew me. I can just return the favor.”

 

His breath hitched as Harry burrowed closer, nibbling on his ear.

 

“Oh?” the younger boy breathed. “Blowing you was only the appetizer.”

 

It’s safe to say Louis came a few more times that night.

 

❀❀❀❀❀

 

It became a thing then.

 

Louis would randomly lick at Harry’s dimples, sometimes sucking a mark into the skin and other times settling for marking them up with his own come. He would press his fingers into the dent at times, revelling in the hallow space they gave way to.

 

Harry loved the attention too, always turning extra mushy whenever Louis paid particular attention to the indentations in his cheeks. Sometimes, Louis would spend hours nibbling at them, as if he were eating Harry out and it would send Harry into his special warm place.

 

Other times, he would fuck his cock into it, slapping at Harry’s face until he turned into a whimpering desperate mess. One time, Louis even fucked Harry’s dimples with a vibrator, the younger boy coming so hard that some of his load caught on his chin.

 

All in all, it was a great discovery and a great turn-on for the both of them. It results in a lot of amazing sex throughout their years together but eventually, with the touring and the stress and the PR they’re pushed into, it becomes a rare occasion.

 

So naturally, Louis is caught off guard when Harry reminds him of it.

 

They’d just gotten off tour for a two-month break and Harry decides to treat them both by modeling his new lingerie ensemble, a pretty light blue lace set that contrasts against his pale skin. The best part about the whole thing though is his hair—which had grown long and loose by now, but Louis fucking loves it because he knew how much Harry wanted it since the beginning and he rocked it, never mind all the other amazing sex it had garnered them—which he had tied up into two simple pigtails.

 

A year into their relationship, Harry had admitted his love for so-called “girly” things. He’d been vulnerable when he told Louis, looking hopeful and nervous and fragile all at once because he had finally accepted that part of him and he was anxious to see if Louis would too.

 

A part of him had been afraid that Louis would break up with him but all Louis felt was pride and lust; pride because Harry was telling him about something so important to him, something that made up a big part of _him_ , and lust because the image of Harry in lingerie really did it for Louis.

 

And it wasn’t like Louis hadn’t suspected it at all. Harry was just so pretty and he had always been into soft and delicate things. And the fact that he would always linger around the women’s section whenever they went shopping was also always in the back of Louis’ mind.

 

So it wasn’t really a big surprise when Harry told him. In fact, their relationship took a better and more honest turn following the incident. They uncovered a lot about each other, every nook and cranny and every turn-on and turn-off. By now, they could read each other’s minds and communicate with a simple look. The rest of the boys teased them about it but there was no denying how beautiful their relationship and dynamics were.

 

But now, for the first time in months, Harry was clad in some panties and a bra—he did wear panties pretty much everyday but not the bra part sadly—lips painted with a soft pink lipstick and sporting his hair in pigtails. Louis missed this, he really has.

 

He lets Harry tease him for a bit, but as soon as the younger (but now taller) boy was naked, Louis takes over, kissing him and pressing him down into the mattress. Harry goes willingly, as he always does, and Louis cherishes the pretty sounds that escape him as he presses kisses into his thighs, taking his time to suck bruises and open up his baby with his tongue.

 

“D—Daddy _please_ ,” Harry whimpers, tears sparkling in his eyes, considering how Louis has been relentlessly eating him out for about ten minutes now. “I—please fuck me now—I’m loose enough please.”

 

Louis pulls away, fixing Harry with a stern glare as he fingers at his hole, thumb rubbing circles over the muscle and sinking a little into the tight heat.

 

“You sure about that love? You feel pretty damn tight to me.”

 

He pushes his finger in a bit more, wiggling it around and pressing down where he knew Harry’s spot to be.

 

“L—Daddy!” Harry cries out. “O—oh please—please—”

 

“Use your words baby,” Louis coos as he continues to stretch Harry with one finger. “What do you want?”

 

“I—I want to ride you—can I please ride you Daddy?”

 

Louis’ dick twitches at that and he groans, falling forward to kiss Harry messily on the mouth, tongue dipping to trace inside of him.

 

“Of course baby. Thank you for asking so nicely but I need to open you up a little bit more. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I like it when it hurts though,” Harry pouts as if Louis didn’t already know.

 

Reaching over for the lube, Louis merely shakes his head fondly, coating his fingers with the substance.

 

“I’ll be quick love, don’t worry.”

 

And he was.

 

He doesn’t spend too long stretching Harry open, just enough for it not to properly injure him. When he’s done, he flips them around, helping Harry position himself over Louis’ body and holding his dick in place as Harry sank down slowly.

 

They both groan at the feeling, Louis biting his lip as he watches his cock get swallowed by tight heat, inch by inch, until none of him was visible anymore and Harry was fully seated on him.

 

“S—so big. Feel so full Daddy,” Harry slurs, rolling his hips forward a little as he adjusted. “Love your cock.”

 

“That’s it baby,” Louis murmurs, eyes glued on where they were connected as Harry begins to rock against him. “You’re doing so well angel.”

 

Harry moans at the pet name and starts to pick up pace, hips gliding forward and backward to create a dirty rhythm. Pants and whines fall out of his mouth but Louis loves how loud his soulmate is, how utterly filthy and sweet.

 

He watches until Harry begins to tire and grumbles for help, taking it upon himself to thrust upward and hold Harry in place as he pounds into him. As per usual, Harry just takes it, curling his body around Louis’ and mouthing along his neck as their bodies rock together.

 

Soon enough, Louis feels the tightening in his stomach and he slows down, running a hand over Harry’s face and cupping his cheeks as he warns him that he’s about to come.

 

Much like the first time it happened, he doesn’t expect it when Harry slips off instead, crawling backwards until his face is within close proximity with Louis’ dick. He takes the head of it in his mouth, sucking gently as he jacks Louis off quickly, pigtails loose and messy and on the verge of coming undone as he peeks up at Louis.

 

“Want you to come in my dimples Daddy,” he implores and fuck—Louis’ whole body jerks upward at the request, not having heard those words in a long time. “Want you to smear yourself all over me and clean me up afterwards please.”

 

“Fuck Harry—” Louis groans, one arm coming over to cover his face. “Fuck it’s been so long since we did this. When was the last time?”

 

“Too long ago,” Harry pouts, still fisting at Louis’ cock. Louis stares at his swollen lips, the same colour as the tip of his dick and abused puffy hole. The lipstick has rubbed off by then, smudged all around Harry’s mouth. “’M pretty sure it’s been like, a year.”

 

“Not a year,” Louis protests. “’M pretty sure we did this back on my birthday.”

 

“I—who the fuck cares when we last did it. I fucking missed it and you clearly have too. So are you going to do it or not?” Harry sasses, but all it garners him in return is a warning slap on his nose with Louis’ dick. And naturally, his mouth immediately opens up to catch at Louis’ length. He’s always been such a fucking cockslut and they both know it.

 

“Behave,” Louis scolds when Harry continues to whine. He pulls at his right pigtail, savouring the breathy yelp Harry gives as his head is jerked to the side to expose the column of his neck and the cheek with his prominent dimple.

 

“Smile baby,” he grunts as he jerks himself off, tip pointing to Harry’s face. Harry immediately complies, smiling sweetly at Louis and flexing the crater in his bones. In turn, Louis unravels. He shakes as his come pools against Harry’s skin, load overflowing as he keeps his head pressed to Harry’s flushed cheeks, fucking up a little and dipping his release further into his indentions.

 

“D—Daddy—” Harry breathes, eyes closed as he squirms in his place. “P—please—can I come?”

 

“Of course kitten. You did so well.”

 

With that and a cry on his lips, Harry comes, body shuddering and mouth narrowing down to a circle as he succumbs to the pleasure. Louis continues to rub his dick further against his skin, knowing all too well that it dragged on the waves of pleasure for Harry. He traces Harry’s eyebrows too, pearls of white catching on the small hairs and causing them both to groan out loud.

 

“Come here babe,” Louis instructs gently once they were done, guiding a malleable Harry to sit in his lap and cupping his cheeks. He licks off his come, sucking a bruise and taking his time to nuzzle into Harry’s sticky skin, feeding the younger boy off his tongue. He loves how soft and pliant Harry got after sex and he loves taking care of him, whispering praise and love as he cleaned them both up and tucked them into bed.

 

“Looks like you have a thing for my eyebrows too,” Harry whispers with a small smile once Louis is spooning him, face tucked into his neck. “I’ve noticed how much attention you’ve been paying to them lately.”

 

“Harry,” Louis laughs. “There isn’t a single part of you that I don’t like. I have a thing for you in case you haven’t noticed.”

 

“I haven’t actually,” Harry giggles, raising his head in a pathetic attempt to kiss Louis in this position. Louis complies and leans over to connect their lips, tasting his favourite flavour which belonged to Harry only.

 

“Love you,” Harry mumbles as they settle back, cuddling closer into Louis’ embrace.

 

“Love you always beautiful.”

 

And well, if they wake up the next morning and waste the two hours they had before they were due to for their flights reenacting the scene from the previous night, Louis always did have a thing for Harry’s dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you made it till the end and even more hopefully, you liked it. Either way, free to tell me what you think below. You can also find me @littlehazspoon on twitter. I’m as bottom Harry as you can get so if you ever want to talk about Harry taking it up the ass, I’m always here to listen. 
> 
> And I’ll be posting fairly regularly from now on. I have 48 fic ideas so I’ll be busy lol. Up next, I’ll be producing around five more smutty oneshots before I start working on my next longer oneshot, a Cinderella AU. So keep an eye out if you’re interested! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Until next time xx


End file.
